


unplanned visits

by remarkablyee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia(?), Johnny and Sicheng are like mentioned once, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, bed sharing, theaterkid!mark, this was supposed to be for an assignment but i made it into this mess of a fic, underage drinking for like 2 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkablyee/pseuds/remarkablyee
Summary: mark and donghyuck are both whipped and obliviousalternatively, hyuck's having a hard time sleeping so he decides to go over to mark's house at ass crack o'clock and invades his bed





	unplanned visits

**Author's Note:**

> hi youve probably seen this a billion times but it's my first fic!!! ive read too many markhyuck fics myself and decided to have a go at it myself with an unfinished draft from an english assignment. keep in mind i wrote the majority of this at 1am when i was supposed to be studying and it's also unedited,,, comments would be appreciated :)

He laid in his bed. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

“OK, I’ve had enough of this,” Donghyuck exclaimed.

He rolled to his side, reaching the end of the soft pile of blankets he was on. He groaned as he hit the pile of clothes he had strewn all over his floor. He had been in a state of boredom for hours, trying to fall asleep. He had scrolled through the depths of the internet, read every article on ways to fall asleep, but he just couldn’t. Counting sheep? Done. Taken sleeping pills? Done. Hell, he had even tried meditation. He had lost hope at this point.

“WHY CAN’T I JUST FALL ASLEEP!” he angrily whispered, in hopes of not waking his already sleeping parents up. He wandered outside his room, downstairs. The next thing he knew, he was outside, and the cool autumn breeze brushed past him. The streetlight in front of his house was flickering, it would usually be illuminating the brick driveway and shining on his face. But not tonight. Tonight there were inconsistent flashes of white, matching with his mood. Restlessness. He strolled along the pathway, observing and listening into every sound in his surroundings. He tentatively turned the corner into the street. His street. 

*

The clock struck twelve. Mark couldn’t fall asleep, thinking back to the last rehearsal, which Mr Seo was not so impressed with. Being casted as the male lead in the school play was a massive weight on his shoulders. He forgot most of his lines, couldn’t even look at the female lead in the eye and almost broke the set. Mark was a mess.

As if on cue, there was a quiet knock on him window. He got up and glanced outside, seeing Donghyuck grinning. He attempted to climb the wall as he opened the window. 

“Donghyuck, what are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep and your house was the closest-”

“But you could’ve just tried to sleep you know? In your own bed.”

“Yeah, I tried that. Clearly didn’t work did it? I was just going to go for a walk but I saw your house and your light was still on so I decided to come.”

A lie. Donghyuck purposely went to his house knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep after that tragedy of a rehearsal that afternoon. 

“Fair enough, but you know you could have just come through the front door like a normal person right? Here, let me help you up.”

Mark reached out and grabbed hold of Donghyuck’s hand, as he steadies his feet up onto the brick wall of him two story abode. Grasping onto the windowsill, he used his forearms as anchors to pull himself up and into his room. Mark retreats back to his position before, sitting on the worn-out office chair, beside the unusually clear and organised desk. Donghyuck approached the pile of off-white blankets and pillows, unfurled onto the comfortable mattress. He fell back and spread out his lanky and very long limbs onto him bed. Mark walks over to him at the foot of the bed. 

“Could you at least leave some space for me?”

“What do you mean, I left plenty of space for you.”

 

Donghyuck fell off the bed for the second time that night. 

*

“12:37 am. Why’d you ask? It doesn’t seem like you’re in much of a rush anyway.”

Donghyuck sighed in response. He had been nestled in the thick quilts for the past thirty-seven minutes, face-to-face with Mark. He watched the moonlight that broke through the window, glimmer in the older boy’s eyes as he blabbered on about how embarrassed he was when he saw Mr Seo’s disappointed face that afternoon. 

He doesn’t know when his apparent infatuation with the boy in front of him had started. All he knew was the moment he saw the awkward 14 year old canadian boy he HAD to talk to him. Sure it started off with Donghyuck teasing him about his glasses or how he couldn’t pronounce some Korean words, but over time they had worked out their differences and got to know each other better. They got to know each other better to the point where they felt comfortable telling each other their worries and random thoughts, often having impromptu sleepovers, much like this one and openly showing their close friendship to their other classmates and friends. But that’s what they were. Just friends. Best friends. 

Until that one night at that one random party a few years ago where Donghyuck saw Mark let loose for once. He had only seen said boy feeling stressed about finishing the lyric to a song he was writing or frustrated about not having enough money to fund his drama club. He saw the smile light up on his face, ear-to-ear, as he was drunkedly bouncing along to some recent EDM song while talking to Sicheng, a senior Chinese student. Mark called Donghyuck over, and he let himself loose. But let me tell you, Mark was so GODDAMN clingy that night. Donghyuck swears to this day that he grinded on him that night, but Mark doesn’t remember a single thing. Donghyuck had never seen Mark willingly make that much contact without screaming a ‘NO HOMO’ out loud to everyone, let alone look carefree whilst doing it. 

“Hyuck? Hyuckie? Are you ok?”

Mark interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yeah, no, it’s nothing I was just thinking about something.”

Donghyuck continued listening to Mark tell him about the time where Yukhei managed to spill his lunch all over him as he stared at the older’s pouty lips. 

“- the tomato sauce was all over my favourite hoodie and my shorts smelt of-”

“Can you just shut up for two seconds for fuck’s sake Mark.”

“What do you mean, I was just saying how my shorts smelt like ras-”

Donghyuck leaned in and brought his hand up gently holding Mark by the jaw as he pressed his heart-shaped lips against Mark’s slightly moist ones. Donghyuck thought he just made the biggest mistake of his life until he finally responded and followed along his lead and leaned into the kiss. They break apart after a few seconds, foreheads still touching, Mark’s hands now resting on Donghyuck’s waist at the same time they were sharing breaths.

“What was that for? You could’ve given me a warning, you were so quiet and then all of a sudden you’re kissing me? Shit, Hyuck.”

“I didn’t give you a warning because I didn’t know myself I was going to do that dumbass. It was an impulsive decision I made, I just saw your lips and thought ‘Fuck it, it can’t hurt me to try’, so I just did it.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST DID IT, A KISS IS A MASSIVE DEAL HYUCK ESPECIALLY IF IT’S COMING FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO YOU’VE HAD A CRUSH ON FOR 4 YEARS.”

“I’m sorry Mark, I don’t know what came ov- wait did you just say crush?”

“Yeah asshole, I like you. I like how you helped me learn Korean faster even though you kept teasing me about it. I like how you always steal my glasses in class so you could write notes for me. I like how the moles on your face connect with each other to form a mesmerising constellation. I like how involved you are with the school community despite spending sleepless nights doing last minute preparations. And boy, don’t me started on your voice. I like you Donghyuck, if it wasn’t obvious enough already.”

“Then what were all your girlfriends in middle school about? I thought you just saw me as a friend so I was too scared to confess, fearing of the rejection that was coming.”

“Ah you see my child, that was me trying to deny and keep my homosexuality at bay.”

“You’re not even a year older than me you can’t call me a child, Minhyung.”

“Ooft Minhyung zoned. Got it. No, no, Hyuck stop pouting, don’t do this to me.”

Mark softly connected his lips onto Donghyuck forehead, in hopes to getting Donghyuck to stop pouting. He left kisses on every part of his face before his lips resided on Donghyuck’s again. Their lips slotted perfectly against each other, as if they were made for each other. Donghyuck tilted his head and smiled into the kiss. Content. That was what he felt. He fiddled and played around with a piece of hair that sat on Mark’s nape. He could barely make out what Mark was saying when he started giggling into his mouth. It died down after Donghyuck let go and returned to cupping Mark’s face. After a few minutes of Mark sucking on his bottom lip, they pulled apart for air, with their flushed faces and swollen lips.

It doesn’t take long before Mark is attacking Donghyuck’s neck and collarbone, sucking on them, and he melts like putty in the Canadian’s hands, letting out of soft whimper. Donghyuck tangles his hands into the other’s recently dyed black hair and tugs on it every time he moves to a different spot along his neck. Donghyuck practically had to push Mark off of him to stop him from making marks that could be shown easily. 

*

The adrenaline died down after Mark cracked a joke about his previous heterosexualness and he finally got a taste of his own medicine. And the taste of his own carpet. It was only a short while after when they drifted off to sleep, which was the original intent of Donghyuck’s unplanned visit.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for getting this far into the fic, i know the ending was quite abrupt, again comments would be appreciated and go follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/remarkablyee) where i tweet about markhyuck and nomin a lot


End file.
